


Sleep With Me

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> There was only one hotel room and that led to some unexpected things.<br/><b>Prompt: </b>“I think once you’ve thought about how a person sleeps, how they’d feel pressed up against your back, or your head on their chest, how compatible your bodies would be in the same space of a bed — once you’ve thought about that, you’re fucked.” Source Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With Me

**Sleep With Me**  
**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Bruce Wayne, Isabel Rochev  
**Rating:** PG/T  
**Summary:** There was only one hotel room and that led to some unexpected things.  
**Prompt:** “I think once you’ve thought about how a person sleeps, how they’d feel pressed up against your back, or your head on their chest, how compatible your bodies would be in the same space of a bed — once you’ve thought about that, you’re fucked.” Source Unknown

 **Sleep With Me**  
Oliver and Felicity arrived at the hotel in Gotham late. They had a business meeting with Bruce Wayne in the morning about a joint venture involving the two companies. Oliver had come with just Felicity because the trip was last minute.

“There is a convention, Mr. Queen. We only have one room but it has a king size bed.” The desk clerk told Oliver. The young woman wasn’t comfortable with the look on the man’s face in front of her. It made her nervous. “I could call around and see if there are better accommodations at another hotel.”

“Oliver, it will be fine. I’m tired,” Felicity said. “Take the keycard and let’s get some sleep.”

“Felicity, did you hear her? One bed.” Oliver said.

“Yes I heard her. It is a king size bed. Those are huge.” Felicity looked at the woman. “We will take it.”

Oliver sighed and took the keycard.

The desk clerk waved over a bellhop and gave the room number. Felicity and Oliver followed their luggage to the elevator and then the room.

The room had a table with two chairs and large closet. It was decorated very plainly in muted tones of brown and blue.

The bell hop put the bags at the end of the bed. He smiled at Oliver when he saw the tip. He nodded to Felicity and left. 

Felicity sat on the bed. “I told you its huge. We will make due.”

“We will look for something else in the morning.” Oliver said. “I’ll take the chair.”

“You will not.” Felicity laughed. “What side do you want?”

“I want the side closest to the door.” Oliver said.

“Always on alert, aren’t you?” Felicity slipped of her heels and unzipped her bag. She took out a pair of fuzzy socks and put them on. 

Oliver sat in the chair and watched her. “You know I have nightmares. I just don’t want to hurt you or frighten you.”

“There are very few things that frighten me when it comes to you.” Felicity stopped digging in her bag and looked up at him. “You don’t sleep naked do you?”

Oliver laughed. “No and if I did I wouldn’t do it with you in the room.”

“Well I have seen most of you but not the good parts.” Felicity pulled a pair of yoga pants out of the bag and froze. “Not that all of your parts aren’t good, it’s just that I haven’t seen those good parts. I meant the parts I haven’t seen.”

Oliver watched her turn a lovely shade of pink. “I know what you mean. I don’t think you will be seeing those parts tonight so don’t worry.”

“Good to know.” Felicity looked in her bag. “I can’t believe I forgot to bring a tee shirt. You didn’t happen to bring an extra one.”

Oliver smiled. “I think I may have one you can wear.” Oliver pulled his bag over and opened it. He pulled out a grey tee shirt. “You are in luck.”

Felicity got off the bed and he handed it to her.

“I’m going to change. I will be right back.” Felicity said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

“Are you hungry? We can call for room service.” Oliver called out. He stripped off his suit coat, tie and dress shirt. He was in his tee shirt and boxers with his pants down at his knees when Felicity came out of the bathroom.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for bed. I have sweats.” Oliver reached in his bag and pulled out a dark blue pair of sweatpants. “Are you hungry?”

Felicity nodded. All she could do was stare at his black boxer briefs.

“Call room service and order something for us.” Oliver picked up his dress pants from the floor and started to put on the sweats.

Felicity shook her head and found the phone and the menu on the bedside table. “They have sandwiches and fries. Turkey, chicken salad or roast beef?”

“Roast beef.” Oliver sat on the bed next to her. He leaned over and looked at the menu in her hand. “Hey they have deserts. Want something sweet?”

“Hum?” Felicity turned to look at him and he was closer than she thought. Their noses were almost touching. She looked up into his eyes and lost her train of thought for a moment.

“Felicity, order something sweet.” Oliver said quietly.

“Right.” She looked at the phone in her hand and dialed the number. She talked to the person on the other end and asked about deserts. “Cake or pie?”

“Cake. Chocolate with lots of icing.” Oliver said. He got up and went to hang up his jacket and pants. He took his other suit out of the garment bag and hung it in the closet.

Felicity hung up the phone. “Since when do you eat cake, Mr. Healthy?”

“I give myself a treat every once and a while.” Oliver looked at her with a grin. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah but I’m a girl. We have cravings and things.” Felicity said.

“I though you only did that when you’re pregnant. Something you want to tell me, Felicity?” Oliver looked at her.

“Girls have cravings all the time but it is worse when we are pregnant.  And no I’m not pregnant. It’s not like I’ve had a chance to get pregnant in a very long while.” Felicity sighed dramatically. “Really long while.”

“I see.” Oliver laughed. “I thought maybe you and Barry had….”

“No!” Felicity said. “He was cute but it didn’t feel exactly right. You know like it should when you do that thing that results in being pregnant. I am so oversharing with you.”

“Why are you so nervous?” Oliver said.

“I’m not nervous. What makes you think I’m nervous?” Felicity asked. She looked at him and he grinned at her.

“You are rambling. You do that when you are mad or when you’re nervous. I haven’t been a jerk in a while so you must be nervous.” Oliver explained.

Felicity opened and closed her mouth. She was too surprised to say anything. She never realized he paid any attention to her. At least not enough, that he would be able to know when she rambled. 

“What? You think I don’t notice things.” Oliver shook his head and let out a breath. “I should probably be offended but I know I can be an insensitive jerk.” 

“Insensitive and self-absorbed.” Felicity said. She laughed when he looked shocked.

There was a knock on the door. Oliver went to answer ti. He looked out and found the room service waiter smiling at him.

The young man wheeled in the cart. He held out the tab for Oliver to sign.

Oliver looked around for his wallet.

Felicity tapped Oliver on the shoulder and handed him his money clip. She took a French fry and went back to sitting on the bed.

Oliver paid the man.

The young man smiled. He put the food on the table and left.

“The fries aren’t as good as Big Belly Burger but they are good.” Felicity said as she came over to sit at the table

Oliver sat down with her and they started to eat.

“Felicity, do you want my pickle?” Oliver asked.

Felicity choked on the water she was drinking. “Oh god!”

“That wasn’t what I was asking. Do you want this pickle?” Oliver laughed. He held up a dill pickle.

Felicity blushed. “I know what you meant. Now you are just teasing me.”

Oliver laughed. “Maybe a little.”

“Stop it.” Felicity glared at him. She took the pickle from him. She sucked on it a minute and bit it. She looked up and saw his face.

Oliver was totally fascinated. He was also a little aroused.

Felicity put the pickle down and glared at him. “Stop that Oliver Queen.”

“Stop what?” Oliver frowned.

“That ‘she is sucking my penis-uh-pickle’ look.” Felicity put her hand over her mouth. 

Oliver just sat there and stared at her.

“This is probably why I don’t have a boyfriend.” Felicity said. “Is my rambling really that bad?”

“It is tonight for some reason.” Oliver reached over and picked up one of the thick slices of cake. He broke off a piece with his fingers and put it in his mouth. He licked his finger. “The cake is really good.”

Felicity picked up the other plate and picked up one of the forks. She handed it to him. “This is called a fork. Use it.”

“Got it! No licking or sucking.” Oliver looked down at the plate in front of him knowing that she was turning bright pink.

“Right.” Felicity ate her cake and got up from the table.

Oliver sat there eating slowly trying to think of an excuse not to sleep in the same bed with her. Felicity wasn’t the only one that hadn’t had sex in a long time. He didn’t even count the five minutes of whatever that was with Isabel. It didn’t help relieve any pent up desire.

Oliver looked over and Felicity had wrapped herself up in a blanket on the far side of the bed. He got up and climbed in next to her. He pulled the other blanket up on him and turned out the lamp.

“Good night Oliver.” Felicity said.

“Good night Felicity.” Oliver answered.

Soon Oliver could hear her slow regular breathing. He knew she was asleep. He settled down to try to get some rest.  
X

About three a.m. Oliver sat straight up in bed. He looked over at Felicity and saw that she had turned on her side to face him. She was still asleep. He was glad he hadn’t awakened her with his nightmare. He turned on his side and looked at her as she was sleeping.

She was curled up with her cheek pressed into the pillow. Her hair was loose around her. Her mouth was slightly parted as she slept. Her lashes were long and dark. He rarely got to see them because of her glasses. His eyes traced the line of her jaw and followed it down to her neck.

The tee shirt he had given her was pulled forward to expose the tops of her breasts. The blanket was on her shoulders and she was holding it together in her hand. The pink of her cheeks told him she was warm enough the way she was.

Oliver resisted the urge to reach out to her and brush the strand of hair off her cheek. He knew if he started touching her now he would never want to stop.

Oliver let out a heavy sigh. He had dreamed of a life where he could watch the woman he loved sleep peacefully. It was all he thought about on the island. But then he had pictured Laurel across the bed from him not Felicity. Laurel wasn’t the one he wanted to see there anymore. He wanted Felicity there now and in his arms.

Oliver wondered when he had started to fall for her. It was so gradual he hadn’t even noticed until recently. After the Russian trip, he had tried to make it clear to her that he could be involved with someone he really cared about. Even then it was already too late. He had fallen for her.

He eased himself off the bed and went to the bathroom. He needed to calm down and get in control. His emotions were getting to him and the sight of her across the bed was making him aroused. It was a dangerous combination for a man with too many secrets and too much to lose. 

Felicity felt the bed move and opened her eyes just as Oliver shut the bathroom door. She reached out and put her hand on the warm spot where he had been.

She knew he had feelings for her. She had them for him too. That was what the problem really was. Did they have the same kind of feelings for each other? Felicity doubted it but she still wondered after what he said when they came back from Russia.

The bathroom door opened. Oliver looked over at her and tilted his head. “Did I wake you?”

“I’m not sure.” Felicity said. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Yeah nature called.” Oliver shrugged.

“I hope you put the seat back down.” Felicity threw the blanket off and hopped out of bed on the other side. She walked around the bed and put her hand on the inside of his arm, just to touch him. She liked to touch him and she did it probably more than she should.

Oliver grabbed her hand. His voice was almost a whisper. “Hey.”

Felicity looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah?”

Oliver shook his head. “Nothing.”

“What is it?” Felicity was curious.

“You look beautiful when you sleep.” Oliver said in a husky whisper.

“I hope you have gotten some sleep and didn’t just lay there all night watching me.” Felicity said. “Which is a little creepy in a way. Why would you want to watch me sleep?”

Oliver shrugged. “You can’t tell me you haven’t watched me sleep.”

“You were dying and it was to make sure you were still breathing.” Felicity said. “It’s different.”

“Yeah.” Oliver said. He let go of her hand. He suddenly felt uncomfortable like he had been caught watching her undress.

“Hey. I’m not upset with you about it.” Felicity said. “It’s not like you have….” Felicity eyes went wide. “Oh god! You do.”

“I do what?” Oliver asked.

“You like me.” Felicity squeaked.

“Of course I do. You’re my friend.” Oliver started to get back in bed.

“No you ‘like me’ like me.” Felicity said. “Oliver Queen, are you in love with me?”

Oliver froze. How did she do that? How did she realize in a few seconds what he was still trying to understand? He turned to face her. He didn’t answer but he knew it was all over his face.

Felicity opened her mouth and closed it. She turned and ran into the bathroom.

Oliver heard the lock click before she turned on the tap. This was not the way he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He wanted candlelight and champagne not the glow of a street light coming in from a hotel room window. He sat on the bed.

Suddenly the water stopped and Felicity came out. She had a look on her face that meant only one thing. She was about to let him have a peace of her mind.

Oliver braced himself.

“Oliver Queen, you are my boss and my friend. If your feelings were changing you should have said something. I know you aren’t a coward because we face danger all the time. Oh god! The speech you gave me after the Russia thing. You were in love with me then, weren’t you? I hope you weren’t thinking of me when you were doing …” Felicity shuddered. “Gross.”

“I wasn’t thinking of you. I wasn’t even thinking or I wouldn’t have done it.” Oliver said. “I was just… I don’t even know what I was.”

Felicity looked at him and scowled. “Were you that drunk?”

“I had a few shots of vodka. I was a little loose but not drunk.” Oliver admitted. “I still should have thought about what I was doing.”

“Yeah. You should have.” Felicity said. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I know you don’t feel the same way. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Oliver looked at her face change.

“You are an idiot. I’m an idiot. We are both idiots.” Felicity walked around the bed and sat on her side.

“What?” Oliver turned around to face her back. Then it dawned on him why she was upset. “Felicity, do you have feelings for me?”

She turned and faced him. “Yeah I do. But you said that you can’t be together with anyone because your life was too dangerous. Well Oliver, I live the same double life that you do. I am willing to risk it. Why can’t you?”

“Do you know what you just said? You said you want to be my girlfriend.” Oliver said. He could believe it even after he said it.

“Well everyone at Queen Consolidated thinks we are sleeping together.” Felicity said. “Even Isabitch. She is probably the one that started the rumor in the first place.”

Oliver clenched his jaw. “Sorry about her. I never meant to hurt you and I did. I’m a jerk.”

“You didn’t know that I was in love with you then.” Felicity said. She clamped her hand over her mouth. “Shit.”

Oliver laughed. He took a deep breath. “I do now.”

“Oliver, I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” Felicity said. “Laurel pressured you and you ended up sleeping with her sister. Good thing all my family is out of town.”

“Felicity, we need to have a serious talk about all this.” Oliver said as he shifted on the bed.

“I thought we were doing that.” Felicity looked confused.

“This isn’t what I had in mind when I thought about telling you that I love you.” Oliver said.

“You just said it. He just said it. Wow!” Felicity grabbed a pillow and swung it at him. “You said it.”

Oliver grabbed the pillow then he reached over and grabbed her. He pulled her into his arms. “Yeah I said it.” 

“Good can we get back to sleep now?” Felicity said.

“You can think about sleep at a time like this?” Oliver asked. She was close and he liked how it felt.

“This is not the time for us to do, you know, that. Besides I don’t want to look like I’ve been up all night.” Felicity said. “So can we get back to sleep?”

“Sure.” Oliver smiled. He let her go.

“I want to sleep closer to you. Is that all right?” Felicity said.

“I think that would be just fine.” Oliver pulled one of the blankets over them both. “We still need to decide what we are going to do.”

“You mean are we going to date?” Felicity said as she snuggled against his side and put her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Oliver said.

“I think it would be nice but I know more about you than anyone. Maybe Dig knows more but you aren’t in love with him too are you?” Felicity teased.

“No.” Oliver squeezed her against him. “The island changed me but not like that.”

“I just thought I should ask.” Felicity laughed. She got suddenly serious. “Oliver, I don’t want to be called your girlfriend.”    

“Then what should I call you?” Oliver said.

“I’m your girl, just like I’ve always been.” Felicity said.

“My Girl Wednesday?” Oliver teased. .

“It’s Girl Friday and you know what I mean.” Felicity said.

“Yeah I do.” Oliver said.

They snuggled together and fell back to sleep. When the alarm went off a few hours later, they were in the same position.  
X

Oliver and Felicity attended meetings all day at Wayne Industries. There were a few things that had been firmly decided on by the time they were done. They took notes on some other things for later. The project was just what Queen Consolidated needed to get a jump start in the New Year.

The only problem that Oliver had besides fidgeting from sitting so long was that Bruce Wayne kept flirting with Felicity. It made Oliver scowl at the worst times.

Felicity was flattered but she knew it was starting to make Oliver wish he had his bow. She tried to play it off as Bruce being polite and a gentleman.

That was until Bruce Wayne asked Felicity to dinner that evening. Felicity thought Oliver was going to explode from the look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne. I’m involved at the moment and I’m sure he wouldn’t like me having dinner with a handsome man that wasn’t him.” Felicity said trying to be vague.

Oliver frowned. He wasn’t happy with the whole thing and he didn’t care if it showed.

Bruce looked at Oliver and then back at Felicity. “I understand Miss Smoak. I think he is a very lucky man.” 

“I will be sure to tell him you said so.” Felicity said. “Frequently.”

Bruce laughed. He patted Oliver on the shoulder. “I think he already knows, Miss Smoak.”

“Yes he does.” Oliver said. Oliver glared at Bruce just enough to get his point across to the other man.

Felicity looked over at Oliver. She was trying to keep things quiet but it seemed Oliver had no problem admitting he had feelings for her. She just wished he had been as up front with her as he was being with Bruce Wayne.

“Just as well.” Bruce Wayne said. “I think she’s a little too smart for me. How do you do it, Oliver?”

“She uses small words.” Oliver said. He smiled his corporate smile. “Sometimes she draws pictures.”

Felicity looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re tired, Mr. Queen. We should get back to the hotel.”

Bruce laughed. “Thank you for meeting with me and agreeing to this project. I hope you have a little fun in Gotham before you go home.”

Oliver held out his hand and Bruce shook it.

“It was in the mutual interests of both companies. I would have been wrong to pass it up.” Oliver said.

“I see you have your father’s business sense. I was wondering when you came back from your ordeal and didn’t get involved in the family company immediately.” Bruce said.

“I had to have the proper motivation.” Oliver said. “I also needed to get my feet under me. I’m sure you can understand.”

Bruce nodded. “Have a good night both of you.”

“Thank you.” Felicity picked up the notes and her tablet. She started putting everything in her bag.

“I hope you will come to Starling City for the next part of the meetings.” Oliver said.

“I would love to see your city.” Bruce said.

“We should go. We have to leave early in the morning.” Felicity looked at Oliver. She turned to Bruce. “Thank you again Mr. Wayne.”

Oliver nodded and they left Bruce Wayne in the conference room.

“Why were you in such a hurry to get me out of there?” Oliver asked as they got in the elevator.

“You looked like you were going to tear him apart.” Felicity said.

“Was I that obvious?” Oliver asked.

“It didn’t help that you kept giving him a glare every time he used his flirty flirt on me.” Felicity said. “You need to watch that. You did it with Barry too.”

“Sorry.” Oliver said quietly. “I can’t help it. I guess I get jealous of other men when they flirt with you.” 

Felicity reached over and rubbed his arm. “I’m your girl not anyone else’s. I’m not going anywhere.”  

“I’ll try to remember that.” Oliver smiled and put his hand over hers. “Let’s go have some dinner. I feel like Chinese.”

“Mm. Sounds good. I noticed there was a Chinese restaurant next to the hotel. We can get take out and eat in the room. I’m kinda tired after sitting all day.” Felicity said.

“I’m feeling like I need to train. I am so stiff.” Oliver said roiled his shoulders. “I’m not going to get to train tonight either.”

“That must be why you are in such a mood. You didn’t hit anyone last night and you ate cake.” Felicity teased.

Oliver raised his eyebrow at her.

Felicity grinned as she dropped her hand.

The elevator doors opened up.

He put his hand on her back and they exited the elevator. They walked across the lobby and through the glass doors. They hailed a cab in front of the building to the Chinese restaurant to order take out.

When they arrived the restaurant was noisy and busy. It took a few minutes to decide and they had to wait until their order was ready. They walked back to the hotel with the food. The fresh air was a relief after being shut in meetings all day.

Oliver reached over to take her hand.

Felicity smiled up at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

They walked the two blocks to the hotel hand in hand. They went inside and Isabel was standing at the desk.

“What is she doing here?” Felicity said. She let go of his hand and stopped. 

“I don’t know.” Oliver said. He put his hand on her back and they walked over to the desk.

“Oliver, I just came to see how the meetings went.” Isabel said. “We should go over your notes. Please tell me that you did take notes.”

“I did. Isabel, if you were worried about the meetings why didn’t you attend them.” Oliver was annoyed and it was showing in his voice.

“You know I had to be at Stellmoor for a meeting. The clerk said there isn’t any more rooms maybe I can share yours.” Isabel smiled.

“Felicity and I don’t have room for you.” Oliver said.

Isabel looked over at Felicity and raised an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you try the Plaza? If you’ll excuse us we were about to have dinner.” Oliver started moving again. “Come on Felicity.”

Felicity glanced at Isabel. Isabel stood there with a shocked look on her face. 

Felicity followed Oliver to the elevator. The doors closed.

“That wasn’t exactly smart. She can make our lives hell.” Felicity said.

“Did you know her name is in my father’s book?” Oliver said as he looked up at the numbers above the door.

“I haven’t looked at the list in a while Oliver. I thought we gave that up.” Felicity said.

“We did but I was looking at it a few days ago. Mom said she was dangerous but she never said why. I think it has to do with the reason she’s in the book.” Oliver said.

“I’ll do some digging when we get home.” Felicity said. “You want to use the Arrow to get her out of Queen Consolidated?  It might not work. She doesn’t frighten easily.”

“I know but I need to know why she was in the book.” Oliver said. “But we can do that later. Let’s just eat and get some sleep before we have to get back.”

The elevator opened and they went to their room. Oliver opened the door to their room and put the bag of food on the table.

Oliver shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled off his tie before he looked around to see what Felicity was doing.

Felicity had her fuzzy socks on and she was pulling her pajamas out of her bag. “I am going to change. I need to get comfortable.”

“I’ll put the food on the table.” Oliver said. “Hey, did we get extra duck sauce?”

“Yes.” Felicity said as she passed him on the way to the bathroom. “I never realized that you have a sweet tooth. “

“I don’t know what that has to do with duck sauce.” Oliver said.

“It doesn’t but the cookie you have in your hand does.” Felicity said. She turned back at the door and smirked at him before she shut the door.

Oliver looked at the almond cookie and put it on the paper plate in front of him. He grinned.

This was what he wanted, a comfortable and easy relationship with the woman he loved. He had made a lot of mistakes and he just wanted to do better this time. He wanted to do better for Felicity.

Felicity came out and sat in one of the chairs. She started to open boxes looking for the sweet and sour chicken.

Oliver reached in his bag and grabbed his sweats. He headed for the bathroom. “I’ll be right back. Don’t eat all of the cookies.”

Felicity laughed. She watched the bathroom door close. She was glad they had things out in the open. She looked over at the bed. She would get to sleep next to him all night.

Felicity knew they weren’t ready for anything else. They hadn’t even kissed yet. She smiled at the thought of him kissing her for the first time. She knew it would awesome not just because it was a kiss with Oliver but because it would have love behind it.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. Felicity got up to see who was at the door. She looked through the peephole to see Isabel standing there.

Oliver came out of the bathroom and gave Felicity a questioning look.

The second knock was louder. 

Felicity mouthed ‘Isabel’ and pointed to the door.

Oliver nodded and pulled on his tee shirt. He pointed to her then to the bed. He waited until Felicity was under the covers to open the door.

“What?” Oliver asked as he opened the door. He immediately put his arm out to block Isabel from coming in.

“I’m leaving for Starling City now. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come along.” Isabel stared at Oliver’s chest. Her eyes widened and dipped to his crotch.

Oliver was suddenly self-conscious. He didn’t like the way she was looking at him. It was obvious and a little disgusting. He had women look at him like that before but when Isabel did it e didn’t like it at all.

“No. We will be leaving in the morning. We are in the middle of something so if you don’t mind….” Oliver tried to make the hint as clear as possible. 

Isabel pushed against the door to stop him from closing it. She looked at Felicity in the bed with the covers pulled all the way to her chin. She made an annoyed face “I will leave you to it then.”

Oliver went to shut the door. Isabel put her hand out to stop him again.

“You know she is a sexual harassment suit just waiting to happen.” Isabel said.

Oliver smiled. He leaned closer to her and said quietly. “Just remember you’re lucky I was drunk or there would already be one against you. Now we really want to be alone.”

Isabel took a step back into the hallway. She had a shocked expression on her face. 

Oliver took the opportunity to shut the door and lock it.

Felicity hopped out of bed. “Yeah. That will make her really mad now. If the internet didn’t suck here I would do some digging tonight.”

“There is time for that tomorrow night.” Oliver said. “Let’s just eat.” 

Felicity sat at the table and returned to her search for the sweet and sour chicken. “You know even if we don’t work out, I would still be your friend. I would still have your back.”

“That’s good to know.” Oliver said. “I suck at relationships. Maybe we should just stay friends.”

“We can’t unsay what we said. It’s either stay the same or move forward.” Felicity said. “I don’t really do well with relationships either. That is why I haven’t had a boyfriend in a while.”

“I thought it was the rambling.” Oliver teased.

“Funny.” Felicity tilted her head at him. “I just can’t relate to normal guys. I’m either bored because I’m smarter than they are or I feel like they think I’m that blonde.”

Oliver looked up. “Really? Because I think the smart thing is kinda sexy.”

“Now you are just being mean.” Felicity said. “Smart isn’t sexy. It’s just smart. I intimidate normal guys.”

“You don’t intimidate me. I like that you are really smart. I like that you could see through the bullshit I tried to sell.” Oliver smiled.

“You are a bad liar.” Felicity said. “Dumpling?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you want a dumpling?” Felicity giggled. “I didn’t call you ‘Dumpling’. I don’t think I could ever call you anything but ‘Oliver’. You’re just not the kind of guy that a pet name would be OK for.”

Oliver reached over and took the dumpling she offered. “I already have enough aliases. I don’t think I could handle another.”

“Well ‘Oliver’ and ‘Arrow’ are the only two I use.” Felicity said. “Thea calls you ‘Ollie’.”

“So does Laurel.” Oliver said. “I hate it. It’s like they want me to be that guy I was before the island.”

“I think Thea just wants you to be her big brother. What Laurel thinks …. I have no clue. I don’t think she likes me.” Felicity said. “She is always glaring at me like I took her Barbie. Well maybe not a Barbie, it would have to be a Ken because you are a guy.”

Oliver laughed. “You are reading too much in her looks. I’m sure once you two get to know each other it will be different. Ken doll? I hope it’s the one with the ‘kung fu’ grip. That one was cool.”

Felicity laughed. “Let me guess, Thea had one.”

“Yeah. I used to hang him with his grip everywhere just to tease her.” Oliver laughed.

“Oliver, that was mean. Funny but mean,” Felicity said. “I can just imagine Ken doing the salmon ladder.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at her.

“He wouldn’t be as hot and sweaty as you but I can still see it.” Felicity said. “Pass me the eggrolls.”

“I was thinking of taking the salmon ladder out.” Oliver said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Don’t you dare. I love watching you do that thing.” Felicity realized he was teasing her.

“I am more than a hot and sweaty guy, you know.” Oliver reached over and grabbed a piece of chicken from her plate.

“I know. You are a good man. You would have to be or I don’t think I would love you like I do.” Felicity reached over and put her hand on his arm. “You are my hero.”

“So you tell me. I just hope I can live up to it.” Oliver took her hand and held it.

“You already do.” Felicity said. She looked in one of the containers. “Ugh. This one is empty too. You know most girls wouldn’t make such a pig out their selves.”

“I just want you to be you and not worry about what other girls do.” Oliver said. “I think we are well past that stage. Besides who wants to take a girl out to an expensive dinner if she only nibbles?”

“I will get fat.” Felicity said. “I should work out more.”

“I teach you to do the salmon ladder.” Oliver smirked. “Then I will get to watch you for a change.”

Felicity threw a wrapped fortune cookie at him. “Read your cookie.”

Oliver caught it with one hand and opened his. “You will find great riches … in bed.”

“It does not. You already have great riches.” Felicity said. She opened hers. “You will rise to the top … in bed.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her as she giggled.

“I like mine better.” Felicity giggled.

“Felicity, we haven’t talked about sex.” Oliver said. “We should talk about it.”

Felicity stopped putting the empty food containers in the trash and looked at him. “We aren’t ready. You haven’t even kissed me and I don’t think we want out first time to be in some badly decorated hotel room.”

Oliver nodded. “I agree. I want it to be the most wonderful experience for both of us. I don’t want to just take it for granted.”

“Good because when we have sex, there is so going back.”  Felicity said. “I want us both to be ready.”

“So for now just sleep with me.” Oliver said. “We can wait.”

Felicity smiled she held out her hand and led him over to the bed. She climbed into the bed and patted the side he slept on the night before.

Oliver turned off the lights. He climbed in and cuddled close to her. “I like this.”

“Me too.” Felicity said as she rubbed his chest. “Someday we will laugh about all this.”

“When we are old and grey and have been married for years.” Oliver said.

“You think that will ever happen?” Felicity asked.

“I know it will.” Oliver said. “You should know it too.”

Felicity smiled. “I guess I do.”

“Until then sleep with me.” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“I can’t think of a better way to spend my nights.” Felicity snuggled even closer.

They drifted off in each other’s arms.


End file.
